Whole once more
by Glimer145
Summary: It wasn't a case of wanting to find her, it was a case of needing to. Rhydian hadn't felt right since she left, something was missing, someone was missing. I'm terrible at summaries but give it a go :)


**So Wolfblood was recently added to Netflix and I very quickly grew attached to the story and the characters. I have been in a writing rut for a while now and for some reason, this show gave me a burst of creativity that I wanted to get out, so yeah. That's where this story comes in I suppose.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any rights to these characters. I just like to write about them :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He was laying in the snow his whole body shaking, but he wasn't cold. His heartbeat heavily in his chest, pumping blood quickly to every limb on his body, how could he be cold? He was far too excited for that. After weeks he had finally caught their scent, he was gaining on them.

Segolia had left him in the last known place of the Smith family. It seemed as though they had moved on from the location the company had found them, perhaps they knew not to fully trust them. Or perhaps they just wanted a fresh start. They had taken the new identities and fled further north. Rather than put more trust into the company he already had shaky feelings towards he decided to go on alone.

Rhydian Morris was finally going to be reunited with his pack, his family, the family that took him in and taught him that he wasn't just a monster. He was a Wolfblood. But more importantly, he was going to be reunited with his mate. How he had ached for touch, her scent. He missed her with every part of his being. That's what it was to have a mate. Or so his mother had told him before he had left them. She had sat him down and had a heart to heart before he left; it was pretty much what you would expect a mother to say to her eldest son who was leaving.

"I'm proud of you" "you're going to be a great man" bla bla, he had been eager to leave, so as much as he was chuffed with what she was saying he still sat there on the couch, his leg bouncing up and down impatiently. She had obviously noticed, firmly placing a hand on his leg she said something that caught him off guard.

"She is bound to you, in more ways than you know." she paused, looking deeply into Rhydian's eyes "I know it has been difficult for you, been away from her for so long. But surely you know that it is not as simple as you just missing her." he nodded slowly looking down to the floor. "Been separated from your mate...it's like you're missing a part of yourself, it's the same when you have a cub. they are you, you are them, you are one." she stood quickly looking out to the man who gave her a son "I've been lost for a long time, but I finally feel myself coming together..." she chuckled as he waved enthusiastically at her from outside "Slowly anyway." she looked back to him with unshed tears in her eyes "I know better than anyone what you're going through, so even though I am sad you are leaving, I know that you need to go...to make yourself whole again."

It was that conversation that kept him going. It wasn't just a want to see her again, it was a need; a necessary move that he had to make, so he could be with his Maddy again. So yes, he endured the long runs, the fear of been caught while sneaking onto trucks or the worry that the humans he came into contact with would know he was lying. And of course the pain he had been feeling in his chest since the day she had left, however, he had grown somewhat used to that pain.

Rhydian would never forget how his heart clenched painfully when he realized Maddy hadn't returned after the Dr. Whitewood incident had been dealt with. Dacia had pulled up in her car, Rhydian, who had more energy coursing through him then he had for the last two months was craning his head trying to get a glimpse of his love and her family. When he didn't see them the seed of hope that had been sprouting in his chest quickly withered and died.

"Where is she?" he asked desperately to no one in particular. Darcia looked at him with sympathetic eyes,

"Maddy and her parents have already left the country, Canada, by cargo ship," Rhydian angrily shook his head

"Call the ship!" he snapped "You can get them back!"

"It's too late" Tom stepped forward

"You said you'd help!" Rhydian stood there shell shocked, he wasn't going to see her today. Shannon next to him lightly touched his arm; she must have noticed him swaying.

"I said I'd try."

"There must be something you can do." Shan's comment snapped him back into reality. He was going to find her, just like he promised.

However, life and responsibilities got in the way and he couldn't fulfill that promise just yet. And it had left him feeling more alone than ever. When he was finally by himself in the woods, he crumpled to the ground clutching his chest, heaving for air. He cried, sobbed for his lost pack; begged Maddy for forgiveness while he howled into the night.

But now, he was going to see her again, everything would be infinitely better if he could just get to sleep.

He had found an abandoned cabin in some woods just outside of a small town that he was sure the Smith family had taken refuge near. He had lost their scent due to some heavy snowfall, so he had planned to pick it back up the next day. The roof was half caved so snow covered the ground but it gave him some privacy and at the least some protection from the cool wind that would rip through even the warmest snow gear. He inwardly thanked Mother Nature for giving the country a relatively warmer winter. He curled up around his rucksack and closed his eyes, begging himself to dream of Maddy just so he could see her face again. Finally, sleep overtook him.

* * *

He woke with a start. A scent had filled his nose, humans. He jumped up quickly, gathering his things. He had to move. Running out into the snow he quickly disappeared behind a large rock. He must have been more tired than he thought as it wasn't long before he saw the culprits of his unwelcome alarm. There were two boys, around the same age as him. They were laughing at some stupid joke that one of them had made while they trudged through the snow. Rhydian stood as silently as he could. He would wait for them to pass and then make his way into town. Best to avoid any contact with anyone for the moment, alarm bells would be ringing if they found a strange young man sleeping in the woods, especially after a snowfall. He sighed annoyed as they stopped at the old cabin.

"Come one Stuart, I can do it in half the time when I'm alone. It only took me twenty minutes to get up here the other day" one of the boys laughed

"Why does everything have to be a competition with you? Can't we just enjoy the hike?"

Rhydian grumbled, great, in his exhaustion he had camped out right on a hikers trail. He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. If this was a resting stop they could be here a while. Rather than wait for them to move on he decided to sneak away, however before he could even take his first step, one of them said something that quipped his attention.

"That new girl's alright," the taller of the two said while he leaned up against a tree. His friend, who Rhydian had overheard been called Stuart, was bent down tying his laces, he scoffed

"That Maddy girl? Man, she may be hot but that doesn't change the fact that she is super weird. She has been going to school for like a month and I don't think I have even heard her speak before." Rhydian stiffened. They couldn't be talking about his Maddy, could they? He leaned forward and watched closely. Stuart finished his laces and stretched up, twisting his back around in an attempt to crack it.

"The people who have heard her or her family speak say they can't understand their accent," he laughed "she is probably too embarrassed to talk." his friend simply shrugged

"She doesn't need to talk to do what I have in mind." he winked. Rhydian bristled. They had to be talking about his Maddy. A new girl, someone who's family had a heavy accent? (To them anyway). It had to be her. How dare they. She was his, the idea of one of those scum bags touching her made him furious, the veins on his hands quickly turned black, and his heart began racing.

Stuart laughed again "Yeah right man, you may have gotten Ruby to sleep with you but it's not like that is a real challenge, it's no secret she was desperate to lose her cards. But I bet that Maddy is a massive prude, you haven't got a hope in hell."

"I dunno man; the quiet ones are usually the ones who are begging for it. I bet if I gave her a good time she'll give me what I want." a twig snapped and his head shot in Rhydian's direction.

"You hear that?" Stuart shrugged looking uncomfortable

"Probably a rabbit or something…right?" Rhydian hadn't meant to wolf out, what if it wasn't even his Maddy? But in his mind they were talking about his mate...and he just couldn't control his wolf. He let out a low menacing growl.

The two boys immediately looked at each other fearfully. They knew there were wolves in the area, but they had no doubt never seen one so close before.

"That wasn't a-"

"No...No it couldn't be. Wolves wouldn't come this close to town." Rhydian let out another growl as he stepped out from behind the rock. His muscles rippling ready to move, he was seeing red. The two boys both began backing away slowly. Rhydian approached them, his ears flattened and his lips drew back revealing his sharp teeth. He would never kill another human, but he _could_ scare the life out of them. He lowered himself down ready for the pounce. One of the boy's faces had gone so white Rhydian briefly thought he may pass out.

"We have to get out of here!" Stuart shouted grabbing his friends arm and making a break for it. Both boys began stumbling away through the snow as quickly as they could, Rhydian snapped at the back of their heels a few times before backing off, he could have easily caught them. He listened as they clambered back down the track, reached their car and drove away.

He knew he had to get out of the area quick; the boys would have already been on the phone to either the ranger or the police. Without changing back he scooped his rucksack up in his teeth and ran through the woods back to the place he had lost the Smiths scent.

He changed back to human just before a road appeared. He peered out from behind a tree, and when the coast was clear he jumped over the fence and started towards town. It wouldn't be long now, and then he and Maddy would be able to be together.

You have a lot of time to think while you travel alone. And Rhydian couldn't stop thinking about how terrified he was when the bastard Kincaid told him he had dosed him with the 'cure'. His first thoughts went to his brown-haired mate who he almost definitely wouldn't be able to find if he had lost himself to that serum. It sounds dramatic but he felt as though he wouldn't be able to go on if he lost her for good, and that serum would have taken care of that.

Suddenly a car tooted its horn and pulled up behind him. Rhydian, who was already on edge immediately, felt the 'tingle' as Jana so loved to put it. A man poked his head out the window.

"You need a lift somewhere? It's a bit cold to be walking today." Rhydian studied him. He seemed trustworthy; he had kind eyes and a head of balding hair hidden under a beanie that he had pulled out over his ears but best of all, he was a butcher. Rhydian could smell it on him, the sweet smell of meat, his mouth watered hungrily. Following his instincts Rhydian jumped into the car, instantly putting his hands up to the vents to warm them up.

"Thanks, mate. I'm just heading into town." He muttered flashing the man a quick smile. The man surveyed him for several moments before pulling from the curb and scrunching up his nose.

"You've been doing it rough then? How long have you been on the streets for?" Rhydian bit back a rude remark and simply answered,

"I've been traveling for a few days, hadn't had a chance to get a shower in yet." He forced a laugh "You know how it is, bus here train there, no time to even stop and get a breath in." He hoped the man had bought it.

"You seem a little young to be traveling by yourself. You're from the UK than are you?" Rhydian nodded.

"Just finished school," He lied quickly "I decided to take a gap year and come over here to visit some old friends of mine." He glanced at the man quickly before continuing gingerly "I was actually planning on surprising them but apparently they moved out this way and no one knew their new address," over the years he had been getting more and more confident at lying "I haven't been able to find anyone in town who knows them just yet, so I can find an address."

"It's a bit risky coming out here if you don't even know if they are here or not." Rhydian shook his head

"I know they are here somewhere, just haven't caught up to them yet. I was going to try the schools here, they have a daughter in her senior year, and they should be able to get me an address. Would you be able to drop me at the closest school?" the man chuckled

"We're a small-town son; there is only one high school here." Rhydian smiled, that was going to make his job so much easier. "But I have to be honest with you; they won't just give you the address to a student, especially to a scruffy looking young man who looks like he has been sleeping in the dirt." Rhydian shrugged

"I'm not too worried, I'm sure I can convince them." It's not as though he would need to speak to anyone about it, he would just try and pick up her scent at the school.

"My butchery is just around the corner from the school so I'll drop you off and head off to the slaughterhouse." He laughed, letting one hand off the steering wheel he extended it out to Rhydian "My name is Barry, by the way, Barry Cotter." Rhydian shook his outstretched hand.

"Rhydian Morris. Thanks for your help."

* * *

The rest of the trip had been slow; they filed out the thirty-minute dive with idle small talk before they got to the high school. Barry was kind enough to give him some offcuts as a gift, he said they would make a 'mean stew' to help warm him up later that night, but if Rhydian was honest he would probably just eat them raw as he did in the wild. He had grown accustomed to the consumption of raw meat when living with his mother. It's not as though they could cook their meat with their fear of fire and all. However he was hoping he would find Maddy today, so perhaps her mother could whip up something with it, although he liked the idea of using it as a 'please let me be with your daughter' gift…or well peace offering for when they realize how in love with her he really was.

Rhydian walked around the outsides of the school. It was a Saturday so there were no students on-site, just a few teachers and administrative staff were there, from what he could tell they were planning some kind of event. He slowly paced the outskirts of the school, taking long deep breaths, searching for her scent. He could tell why the Smiths had picked this town. Surrounded by woods and mountains, not only were they easily hidden if they needed to run, but you could also connect to nature in an instant.

He closed his eyes, bending down he touched the earth. Eolas was his ace in the hole. He searched for her. Slowly sifting through all the smells that entered his nose and then, he found it. It was faint, but he had found it. His heart leaped into his throat. It had been so long, so long. His body moved instinctively, running into the woods he followed her. He could smell the others now, their scents getting stronger and stronger, his family, his pack, his mate. He ran as fast and as hard as he could, leaping over fallen trees and splashing through the icy waterways. The woods thinned out as he made his way up onto a rocky mountainside, by this time her scent was so strong he was sure he was almost right on top of her.

He couldn't control his body, he was shaking fiercely, the tug on his heart was becoming unbearable, with her scent in his nose, and the need to see her was stronger than ever. He could already feel his body reacting to what was happening; black veins started appearing on his hands. He looked around the beautiful countryside but he ignored the views, he was only searching for one thing; one person.

Tilting his head back he let out a loud howl, in the hopes she would hear him, and after only a second he heard her. His heart jumped, it was as though an elastic band which had been stretched out for miles snapped back to place in an instant, he felt his soul warming.

"Maddy." He whispered smiling as he caught a glimpse of her running down the snowy mountainside; his body had changed before he could even fathom it. They were together in an instant, her scent filling his nose, her muzzle rubbing against his, she whined happily at him. They stopped for a moment. They didn't need any words; they could see it in each other's eyes. They had experienced the same pain, and sorrow and the feeling of been back together was more than either of them could take.

After a few moments of them reacquainting themselves with the weight of each other's presence, Maddy motioned for him to follow her. And then they ran. Rhydian had dreamt of this moment for almost a year, waiting to run next to his mate again, to feel her press against him while changing directions or to tenderly nip at each other's ears. Rhydian could have died right there and then and would have been happy. They finally arrived at a small paddock. The stopped for a moment and let the change back take place.

She was in his arms before he could properly stand straight. He grabbed her tightly and held her to him as though his life depended on it, because to him, it did. He breathed in her scent, tears springing to his eyes. He could feel her doing the same.

"Look at me," he croaked out "Let me see you." He lifted her chin and sighed in relief when he saw her beautiful eyes.

"You found me." She whispered. He smiled; bringing his lips to hers softly.

"I promised didn't I?" a sob left her lips as she slammed her mouth onto his again, kissing him desperately. She drank in his presence as much as he did. They clung to each other; Rhydian feared that if he let her go she would disappear again.

"I thought I was dreaming again when I caught your scent, I almost didn't follow it." She whispered into his chest. He was glad she did "How are you here?" she finally asked looking at him with her big brown eyes "How did you find us? Won't your foster parents be looking for you?" she asked quickly.

"One question at a time Mads." He laughed "Before we get into that, I think I should go and see your parents," He motioned to the wolf silhouettes he could see across the paddock.

"I don't think I want to share you just yet." She whispered while her grip tightened on her mate's arm. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere Maddy, I'm here with you." She smiled and took his hand; they walked over the paddock so he could greet the rest of his pack.

"This feels unreal," Maddy said almost to herself "I feel like the life was just blown back into me." He understood exactly how she felt. He was on edge, but not in a bad way, like he was about to wolf out again just by her tough alone. His mother had been right, he felt whole again.

Emma took him into her arms as soon as he and Maddy reached them. For a moment he felt Maddy tense next to him, before quickly relaxing. She didn't want anyone else other than herself touching him. It was as though their bond had strengthened since they were last together.

"You found us." Emma smiled through her tear-filled eyes. Daniel came over the top of Emma and enveloped all four of them into a big hug.

"You're a sight for sore eyes Rhydian," Daniel said patting him on the back. "But my god you need a wash." They all laughed breaking apart. "The house is just over this next field, let's get you warmed up and fed." There was a well-timed growl that came from Rhydian's stomach, sending the four of them into hysterics as they walked.

They were together again. A pack once more.

* * *

**So that's the end of the first chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave me some feedback, but please know it's been a while since I have written! :)**

**Cheers **


End file.
